Gamblers enjoy side betting in casino games to increase the opportunity of winning and just to have another opportunity to gamble. But there is also a need to preserve the integrity of the game being played to maintain the original unadulterated use of dice and play so that the original casino craps game is not altered by the side betting game.
There were previously no casino craps bets or casino craps side bets for a shooter rolling all of the dice roll combinations for point numbers requiring all of the dice roll combinations of at least two point numbers and more up to all six point numbers having all of the dice roll combinations for the point numbers rolled in any order before a shooter rolls a 7.
There were previously no casino craps bets or casino craps side bets providing much higher payout odds than other casino craps bets. None of the prior regular play casino craps bets provide up to 200 to 1 or 300 to 1 payout odds.
There were no prior casino crap bets or casino craps side bets which provide an optional side bet which my remain on the table through a number of rounds and a number of shooters until a shooter rolls a 7.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,118,309, issued Feb. 21, 2012 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,677 issued Feb. 16, 2010 both to Friedman, are for a wager for casino craps which allows a player to win when a come out shooter makes a hard point (e.g. rolls 2/2 or 3/3 or 4/4 or 5/5), and then the shooter makes the point (before the shooter rolls a seven) with the same hard point (e.g. 2/2 or 3/3 or 4/4 or 5/5). If the shooter does not roll a hard point (1/1 and 6/6 are considered ‘craps’ and are not points) or the shooter rolls a hard point on the come out roll but does not make the same hard point before rolling a seven (or makes the point without rolling the hard point), then the player loses the wager.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,540,248, issued Sep. 24, 2013 to Golden, shows a casino craps table layout with unique wagering opportunities. There are specific wagering areas for placing a wager on at least one of two new wagering opportunities. These new wagering opportunities are selected from the group consisting of a) a wager that the next roll of the dice will be a hard 4, 6, 8 or 10 and b) a wager that the next roll of the dice will be a pair of numbers. Another new wagering opportunity is a placed wager for any specific number (e.g., 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, and 10).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,513, issued May 27, 2008 to Friedman, provides a craps side wager. The player can choose whether the next roll will be even or odd. If the player chose wrong, the player loses the wager. If the player chose right, then the player can win even money on the wager, unless the roll is a craps number, in which the player can win less than even money.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,547, issued Jan. 30, 1996 to Hobert provides a craps gaming layout arrangement which permits the game of craps to be played in a conventional manner while simultaneously introducing a jackpot into the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,670, issued Feb. 13, 1996 to Hobert describes a gaming layout for the game of Craps having a jackpot box for receiving a wager that a set of randomly generated dice outcomes will be rolled. The set of randomly generated dice outcomes has a remote probability of occurrence and is selected from a predefined set of limited possible outcomes. A jackpot corresponds to a higher payoff than the playoffs associated with the ongoing possibilities of a conventional Craps game. The dice outcomes may be generated by a computer or by mechanical means. The dice outcomes to be matched and the corresponding tally of matches achieved are displayed for the bettors to observe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,002, issued Mar. 17, 1998 to Hobert describes a craps game that incorporates a jackpot wagering area in a traditional craps game. In the jackpot wagering area, a player may make a bet that covers multiple wagers, including at least one jackpot sequence wager that a jackpot sequence of dice outcomes will be rolled. The jackpot sequence has a relatively remote possibility of occurrence and, correspondingly, a high payoff. A jackpot wagering area bet covers wagers in addition to the jackpot sequence wager. For example, the bet may also cover an additional jackpot sequence wager, a lower payoff sequence wager, or a traditional craps wager.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,749, issued Nov. 3, 1998 to Hobert describes a method of playing a craps game that incorporates a jackpot wagering area in a traditional craps game. The method includes receiving a bet that a jackpot sequence of dice outcomes will be rolled. The jackpot sequence has a relatively remote possibility of occurrence and, correspondingly, a high payoff. A jackpot wagering area bet may cover wagers in addition to the jackpot sequence wager. For example, the bet may also cover an additional jackpot sequence wager, a lower payoff sequence wager, or a traditional craps wager. Also, the method of playing a craps game with a jackpot sequence wager may be player on a video screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,353 issued Jul. 13, 2004 to Berman et al. describes a dice game embodied in a table or slot machine format utilizing spinning wheels or slots to generate numbers based multiple repetitions or a count of numbers prior to novel termination and payout events. The preferred embodiment differs from traditional craps in that there is no requirement of a repeated number roll for a win. In one embodiment, a number other than seven, the target number, can be rolled on two six sided dice, numbered on sides from 1-6, in a tournament style fashion over a selected calendar period to win the primary wager. These games include counting the rolls on different players and comparing those rolls and making an award to the player making {a) the most rolls, (b) the most points, (c) the fewest points or rolls or (d) enhanced pay outs for higher targets during a limited {e.g. 4) number of dice rolls. A video layout is disclosed which replaces traditional displays with multiple dice rolls in a novel fashion otherwise consistent with the disclosure herein. A method of generating random numbers using a chute is disclosed as well as a method of determining random results based on mathematical utilization of multiple dice rolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,851 issued May 7, 1996 to Harris describes a gaming apparatus and method which relate to a dice table game having at least two levels of wagering in cooperation with an optional jackpot wager. During operation, a player places an optional jackpot wager and a first level wager upon one of the possible dice combinations. If the player loses at the first level both wagers are taken by the house. If the player wins at the first level, the player's jackpot wager remains and the player is paid for the first level wager based upon the odds associated with the selected dice combination. When the player wins at the first level, the player is required to place a wager upon a second level by selecting one of the possible combinations of dice offered at the second level. If the player loses at the second level, the second level wager and the jackpot wager are taken by the house. When the player wins at the second level, a payout is effected based upon the odds associated with the dice combination selected by the player and the jackpot wager is held. After a win at the second level the player is again required to place a wager at a third level. The third level corresponds to a single dice combination, such as “2”. If the third level dice combination is rolled, the player is paid according to a third level payout. In addition, if the player made the appropriate jackpot wager prior to wagering at the first level, the player is also paid from a jackpot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,676, issued Aug. 10, 1999 to Rubin describes an electronically and physically improved craps game table designed to provoke and stimulate the interest of novice, occasional, and veteran craps game player. The craps game table comprises: a dice rolling area; event registration means for registering a combination rolled: an electronic recent event display; and, a computer programmed to display historical and recent events. A preferred aspect of this invention provides for a craps game table as above wherein the computer is additionally programmed to summarize the most recent events, and wherein the computer is programmed to display the last nine events. The craps game table may additionally be marked to allow game players to wager on events sequentially occurring in two and more moves; and the computer may be programmed to display payoffs for those sequentially occurring events. The most preferred embodiment additionally provides for multiple individual bet placement layouts around the periphery of the table. The electronically improved craps game table provides for the possibility of previously unavailable bet combinations; sequential bet possibilities which will attract game players with astronomical, ever changing and electronically posted payoffs; payoffs which will be exceptionally lucrative to the casinos.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,689, issued Dec. 2, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,919, issued Sep. 5, 2006, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,305, issued Mar. 30, 2010 all to Stasi describe a proposition bet for Craps referred to as a FIRE BET™. The method includes predetermining a schedule of a pay-out table, players placing FIRE BET™ wagers at respective player betting areas prior to a shooter's initial come out; accumulating points responsive to outcomes of the shooter's dice throws, wherein points are made when a number 4, 5, 6, 8, 9 or 10 is twice rolled before sevening out, and wherein repeating of any made number is ignored, and making a pay-out based upon the points accumulated and the schedule.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,352, issued Oct. 19, 2004 to Hunter describe a progressive jackpot is awarded in a craps game. Three dice are used in the come-out roll. The progressive jackpot is funded with an ante from each player who places a bet in the craps game. A chance to win the progressive jackpot is initiated whenever a first predetermined outcome occurs in the come-out roll. The progressive jackpot is awarded to the current players if a roll subsequent to the come-out roll having a first predetermined outcome has a second predetermined outcome. The outcome of at least two of the dice in the come-out roll are used to determine the outcome of the craps game only if the come-out roll does not achieve the first predetermined outcome. The winning event for the progressive jackpot was (a) funding the progressive jackpot with an ante from each player who places a bet in the craps game; b) initiating a chance for the current players to win the progressive jackpot whenever a first predetermined outcome occurs in the come-out roll; (c) awarding the progressive jackpot to the current players if a roll subsequent to the come-out roll having a first predetermined outcome has a second predetermined outcome; and (d) using the outcome of at least two of the dice of the come-out roll to determine the outcome of the craps game only if the come out roll does not achieve the first predetermined outcome.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20130225254, published Aug. 29, 2013 by Pececnik et al., puts forth a system and process for effecting a side bet game during play of an underlying game of craps. The side bet wagers are paid at odds for achievement of consecutive random outcome events after establishment of the Point, with the random outcome events being selected from the non-repeating group consisting of remaining available value numbers of 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, and 10. Making the original Point may provide an even higher level of resolution of the wager.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0128990, published Jun. 5, 2008 by Lowery et al., concerns a casino craps game which includes a jackpot betting area and payout from the jackpot bets based upon pre-established consecutive outcome. In the preferred embodiment, before a point is established and before a 2, 3, or 12 is rolled, players have the opportunity to bet that the shooter will roll a pre-established number of consecutive rolls, each of which is a seven or eleven. Payoff is made upon such occurrences.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0122176, published May 29, 2008 by Dickerson et al., discloses a new bet for the game of Craps referred to as “spot bets” wherein a player places a bet that one or both of the dice will show up with a certain number of spots on its upward face. The spot bet combines turn bets and hopper bets, except in this case one individual bet takes the place of 6 separate bets. The player ca bet on the 2 spot, for example and this takes place of individual turning bets on the 1-2, the 3-2, the 4-2, the 5-2 and the 6-2 and a hopper bet on the 2-2. Furthermore, the player can make analogous spot bets on the 1-spot, the 3-spot, the 4-spot, the 5 spot, and/or the 6-spot. Another option is the small spot bet wherein the player is betting on 5 separate numbers, none of which adds to 7. The player can bet on the 2 “small spot”, for example, and this takes place of individual turning bets on the 1-2, the 3-2, the 4-2, and the 6-2 and a hopper bet on the 2-2.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0054565, published Mar. 6, 2008 by O'Connor et al., claims a craps game apparatus including a craps game layout and dice for generating a plurality of dice role outcomes, wherein each dice role outcome yields an integer number from 2 through 12. The craps game layout has a pass line wagering area for receiving a bet on a pass outcome. The pass outcome occurs when a dice roll outcome yields an established point number before an outcome of 7. A bonus betting location is provided for receiving a bet on a bonus outcome based on a sequence of the dice roll outcomes. The bonus outcome occurs when the sequence of dice roll outcomes includes a predetermined number of consecutive pass outcomes before a bonus bet termination event, such as a seven out or a crap out.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0061505, published Mar. 13, 2008 by Snow, describes a side bet is added to the play of a game of Craps. A. player places a side bet wager on an occurrence of an event comprising at least three consecutive Pass events. The Points may be selected from at least the traditional Points selected from the group consisting of 4, 5, 6, 8. 9 and 10. A player or electronic simulation provides a roll or throw of the dice and the game of Craps is played in its conventional manner. The casino or gaming apparatus identifies consecutive Passes made, independent of the Pass event.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0173966, published Sep. 9, 2004 by Stasi discloses a craps game that uses a plurality of point markers, the plurality of point markers comprising; a first made point marker indicative of a first made point accumulation; a second made point marker indicative of a second made point accumulation; a third made point marker indicative of a third made point accumulation; a fourth made point marker indicative of a fourth made point accumulation; a fifth made point marker indicative of a fifth made point accumulation: and a sixth made point marker indicative of a sixth made point accumulation.
US Patent Application No. 2006/0097452, published May 11, 2006 by Ryan et al. describes a method of playing a conventional game of Craps with an improvement including the step of placing a bet on the Craps game being played where the bet is independent of the game being played and of other bets being made during the game. The step of placing a bet further includes betting that the next throw of the dice in the Craps game will result in a 6, 7, or 8 being thrown.
US Patent Application No. 20060043678 published Mar. 2, 2006 by Golden describes a casino craps table layout and game which is provided with unique wagering opportunities. There are specific wagering areas for placing a wager on at least one of two new wagering opportunities. These new wagering opportunities are selected from the group consisting of a) a wager that the next roll of the dice will be a hard 4, 6, 8 or 10 and b) a wager that the next roll of the dice will be a pair of numbers. Another new wagering opportunity is a placed wager for any specific number (e.g., 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, and 10).
What is needed is an optional side bet in a casino craps game for a shooter rolling all of the dice roll combinations for point numbers requiring all of the dice roll combinations of at least two point numbers and more up to all six point numbers having all of the dice roll combinations for the point numbers rolled in any order before a shooter rolls a 7, thereby providing much higher payout odds than other casino craps bets up to 200 to 1 or 300 to 1 payout odds for the optional side bet which may remain on the table through a number of rounds and shooters until a shooter rolls a 7.